Last Minute Touches
by Jade Bear
Summary: Fluffy, fairly plotless. Enjoy [DM&LL, Complete]
1. Chapter One

"Last Minute Touches" 

A/N I: I read complaining that Draco and Luna weren't getting together in "Frozen Serenity" so, to tide you over until that happens (eventually), here is a fluffy fic.

Why Trelawney had asked them to read ten different people's palms, he never knew. He did know that he had only read nine, and the assignment was due in a quarter of an hour. He cast a frantic look around the library, looking for anyone that would be willing. A group of Hufflepuff third years were whispering to each other at a table nearby. That was no good, they'd run away if he got closer to them. 

Other than that, there were only two other people in the library. Granger, which he didn't even contemplate over. As if he would touch a Mudblood. 

The other person was that crazy Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw might just be crazy enough to let him read her palm. It was clear how desperate he was not to have any homework from Trelawney as punishment, that he talked himself into going over to Loony Lovegood. 

She was browsing through a section with titles like _The Crepes of Wrath: What to do when your appetisers have a mind of their own_, and _The Cookie-cutter Murders: When deserts go really bad_. Draco just shook his head. 

He was standing next to her for about five minutes before she noticed him, as she was thoroughly engrossed in a book on counter-jinxes for fruit. Lovegood closed the book with a smile on her face, and turned to leave, but Draco was blocking her way. 

"Can you excuse me, please? I'll be late for Transfiguration." Luna asked rather cheerfully. 

"If you do something for me." Draco replied, crossing his arms. 

"What could I possibly do for you? You're a year ahead of me, and in a different House. Do you want to publish something in _The Quibbler_?" Luna inquired while looking even more surprised than usual. 

"You can give me your hand." He answered, holding out one of his hands. 

"I'm not marrying you, Draco." 

"I don't want you to marry me. I just want your hand." 

"What for? Some type of Slytherin ritual?" Luna asked curiously. 

Draco was starting to get impatient. She looked like if he did chop off her hand that she'd want to record everything that he did with it. Freak. 

"You could say that. It's something that most of us try to get out of. Now... your hand, palm up." 

Luna held out her hand. She hadn't sprayed her wrists with perfume, like the other girls whose palms he had read. She hadn't painted or trimmed her nails. Her palm was calloused. She obviously never put lotion on them either. 

He took her hand in his, and realised how tiny it was. So incredibly delicate. He looked closer, and traced the major lines of her hand with his fingertip. He felt her shiver, and looked up at her. 

She looked normal. Well... for Loony Lovegood. She just blinked once and took her hand back. "You could have told me it was homework for Divination." With that, she breezed past him, and out of the library before he could say anything. 

He glanced at his watch, and realised that he only had three minutes to get up to the seventh floor of the North tower. 

*** 

A couple weeks later, he had to return a book to the library. It was some incredibly dull volume that he had used for an essay for Professor Snape. He had just handed the book back to Madam Pince and turned around to go to Herbology, when he spotted a familiar head of long blonde hair over a cart of books that needed to be reshelved. 

He walked over to her, for no apparent reason. This time, she noticed him straight away. She put the book she had just opened back on the shelf. 

"Need more help with your homework?" She asked with a dreamy expression on her face. 

"Now that you mention it, I do. You left before I could look at some things that I needed to." 

She held out her hand. "Alright then, what did you need to look at?" 

He took her hand in his more eagerly than he would have liked, and brought it close to his face, so he could see it clearly in the dimly lit aisle. 

He began to trace his fingers along the lines of her hand again, and just as before, she shivered. 

"This is the Health Line" Draco said, tracing the line from her wrist to the base of her little finger. 

"Hmm... your nails are long and thin. You're artistic, somewhat sensitive, and have health problems." The dreamy expression faded somewhat from her face. 

"I used to be sick all the time when I was little..." 

Draco smirked when he got to the Mount of the Moon. He finished going over all the lines in her palm, but continued to hold onto her hand. 

"Your Divination assignment was due two weeks ago." Luna said, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"Yes, it was... But I just wanted to look at the rest of the lines for my own reference, in case we get asked about them on the N.E.W.T.s." Draco replied quickly. 

Luna just smiled, and took his other hand in hers. "So what do your nails say about you?" 

Shocked that her other hand was so cold, it took him a while to answer. "They say that I my tastes are quite refined." 

"How so?" 

"I prefer the best in everything." 

"You can do that, and might not have ever had the best in anything." 

He supposed so. Weasley had always had the worst in everything and will continue to do so for the rest of his life. That doesn't stop him from dreaming that he had the _best_ clothes, brooms, or family, like Draco obviously had. She was clever enough to be in Ravenclaw. He had to hand it to her. Quite observant, as well. 

"You're right. You're quite smart, you know. I realise now why you're in Ravenclaw." 

Luna smiled weakly. "I'm not _that_ smart." 

"Yes you are. You're intelligent and creative, and thoughtful, and pretty..." Why did he just say that? He hadn't meant to. Did he really think she was pretty? He couldn't look at her, he was too embarassed, and let his eyes rest on her palm instead. He brought her hand up close to his face again, and got the sudden urge to touch it. His lips briefly settled on the center of her hand. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Luna, and looked up at her. 

Her expression had lost all of its dreamy quality, and showed genuine surprise and shock. She was blinking rapidly, obviously trying to take in what he had just done. He was still trying to wrap his head around it when he noticed that she had taken a step forward. She leaned in, and he expected her to whisper some scathing remark in his ear before leaving. Instead, she brushed her lips against his. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, and she didn't protest. When she began grazing her nails against his hands and chest, he let out a soft moan of pleasure. He wanted... no needed to kiss her, to let her feel what he was feeling. He trailed his mouth down to her neck. When his lips touched a certain spot at the base of her neck, she gasped. He continued to kiss her there, and her breathing became faster. 

"NO EATING IN THE LIBRARY!" came Madam Pince's voice through a few bookshelves. Draco and Luna broke apart, both breathless, dazed, and slightly panicking. Luna bent down and picked up her wand which had fallen down, and put it behind her ear, before she rushed out of the aisle. Draco stayed standing there, too dazed to do anything but stand there and touch his lips in disbelief. 

  
A/N II: This was only meant to be a few paragraphs. I'll be continuing it for a few more chapters, because of all the requests to do so. I didn't know so many people liked my stuff. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: Still somewhat fluffy, with hopefully a bit more plot than the first chapter. In order to fit in with HBP canon, pretend that Draco is juggling his class time, homework, Luna and fulfilling Lord Voldemort's orders, which is one of the reasons he's so stressed later on. You should also pretend that Luna became prefect after the female Ravenclaw prefect from her year was taken out of Hogwarts (like the Patil twins were).

* * *

Flitwick's classroom was warm and cosy. However, the heat wasn't helping the situation. Ronald and Hermione were bickering over some new rule that Hermione had proposed at the latest prefect's meeting. Luna swirled the dregs of her tea around in her cup, not paying any attention whatsoever to the row going on next to her. Her mind was focused on a certain day when she had been in the library. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Draco's lips on hers.

SMASH!

Hermione had wildly gestured rather close to her face and shocked Luna so much that she was pulled out of her daydream and accidentally tossed her teacup in the air, which broke into little pieces on the floor.

"Oh for goodness sake!" yelled Hermione. She stomped over to where the cup had landed, and pulled out her wand. "Repairo!" She then picked the cup up, and shoved it into Luna's hands.

"The tea leaves are gone." Luna commented, after glancing in the empty cup.

"Oh don't tell me you like divination!"

"I haven't taken it. I just meant you might want to clean the rug before it gets stained."

"There's hope for you yet, then." replied Hermione after she performed a cleaning charm on the rug.

"I have become interested in it lately..."

"Because there are some real prophecies?"

Luna blinked. Oh... the prophecy about Harry...

"It's not that I don't like trying to decide whether Weasel or Mudblood will be the first to lose it and hex the other, but you've become quite irritating. Can we move on with the meeting so the rest of us with _important_ things to do can leave?" drawled Draco from the other side of the room.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Actually, could we finish the meeting? I've got quite a bit of homework to do for Potions and Transfiguration." Luna asked.

"Yes, _I've_ got homework as well," added Michael Corner.

Ron just glared at him. "Some of you are doing your OWLs or NEWTs this year, or are on the Quidditch teams, or part of clubs, so we should keep this as brief as possible." Hermione said quickly, trying to get Ron's attention away from Michael.

"We still have to decide on how to deal with people getting high on Billywig stings. It's really getting out of control. Sometimes half a class is "wigged out". Personally, I'm more concerned with lasting health effects than I am with all the classes they're missing."

There was a debate about 'wigging' for another half an hour. Luna collected the cups from everyone, cleaned them, and put them away. When she went back to where she had been sitting, she noticed a piece of parchment lying on her book bag. It was seamlessly sealed, and it unsealed and unrolled at her touch.

_Prefect's Bathroom. _

_9 p.m. _

_Bring a bathing suit if you want._

Now that was odd... Who would want to go swimming at night? Luna put the note in her bag, and left the classroom pondering that question.

* * *

The tiled floor was cold on his bare feet. He tried to concentrate on the coolness. Draco took a deep breath. His bathrobe was getting itchy because he was so hot. He ached to take it off, but didn't want to give Luna the wrong impression.

What was the matter with him? A month ago he would have wanted to give a girl that impression. Why was he so damn attracted to a lunatic? It wasn't like she cared about her appearance. He doubted she even brushed her hair. Draco could see the reflection of his own immaculate hair in a small mirror on the wall.

Why was he risking detention and deducted points just to meet her again when she might not stay if she even did come? How had this happened so quickly?

He heard the creak of the door being opened. A familiar blonde head peered around it. She spotted Draco, and walked over to him after she closed the door behind her. She had a bright yellow terry cloth robe on. Her feet were shod with neon blue flip-flops. The colour clash almost made his eyes water.

"Oh, it was you. So... you want to go for a swim?" she inquired.

"Sure, but I was hoping we could..." Luna had just taken off her robe. She had on a black V-neck halter top and bikini shorts. They fit her well. Very well. Where did those curves come from? You couldn't see them under her robes.

She tilted her head to the side. "You were hoping we could what?"

His mind drew a blank. "Use some of the bubble bath that bounces off the water."

"I like that one too." she replied, before walking over to that tap and turning it on along with a few others.

Now he was burning to get his robe off. He managed to get it off after a while of struggling with his belt. He flung it over by the stacks of towels, and turned around. He couldn't see Luna for all the steam. Draco walked closer to the huge tub, but didn't see her.

"Looking for someone?" Draco whipped around, and managed to catch a glimpse of Luna with a mischievous look in her eyes, before she pushed him into the pool. He got a mouthful of bubbles and hot water. He spluttered around for a bit, wiping the suds off his face so he could see.

He was about to ask her where she was, when he felt a hand grab him by the neck and lips touch his.

The disorientation he had felt when he first got in the tub was nothing to what he felt when he tried to get out, several hours later. The water had gone ice cold, and the bubbles had long since vanished.

They walked over to the towels, and he wrapped one around Luna. Her teeth were chattering. He rubbed his hands along her arms, trying to warm her up a bit. She smiled at him again.

"We should do this more often," she told him, before leaning in and kissing him yet again. Their lips parted just barely.

"You mean we should do..." he kissed her, "this?" he kissed her on her cheek, "or this?" he kissed her on her hand, "or this?" he kissed her on the neck, "or this more often?" He felt her go slightly limp in his arms and lean on him.

"I meant... swimming." Luna managed to say, although her voice was muffled because she had snuggled into him.

"I suppose we should-" he tried to say before she cut him off.

"Go? It's pretty late, and we've got class tomorrow." she said through a yawn.

He had been about to say talk. They had to figure everything out. Luna had already put on her robe and sandals before he realised that she wasn't still in his arms.

"Send me another note the next time you want to meet. I had fun." Luna informed him, before slipping out the door.

That was the second time she had left him standing in shock. They really did need to talk and figure everything out, but he was too tired and relaxed to think. He put on his discarded robe, and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A/N: In order to fit in with HBP canon, pretend that Draco is juggling his class time, homework, Luna and fulfilling Lord Voldemort's orders, which is one of the reasons he's so stressed later on. You should also pretend that Luna became prefect after the female Ravenclaw prefect from her year was taken out of Hogwarts (like the Patil twins were). This is mainly happy, fluffy, and fairly plotless.

* * *

Draco straightened the bow on the gift box he held in his hand. He straightened it again several times before deciding it looked best the way it had been originally. He held it up in front of his dormitory window, allowing the light streaming in to fall on it. The clear, iridescent cloth of the bow shimmered and made the silver wrapping paper underneath it appear as if it was made of glass. The parchment tag was simple. It read: _To My Love_.

Although he had ordered it two months previously, it hadn't arrived until late last night. He had bullied the people around him relentlessly until it came, taking his frustration out on them. Draco wanted this day to be perfect.

He was going to ask Luna to be his girlfriend once and for all. None of this meeting just to snog each other senseless every other day... He wanted her to be his. Most of his friends were preoccupied with their own romances to give a flying broomstick why he was spending so little time with them. Crabbe and Goyle didn't have a romance to worry about... they had their own problems like knowing which end of a wand to point away from themselves.

Draco checked his watch, noting that it was time to go and meet Luna. He grabbed his cloak and safely stowed the gift for her in one of his pockets before heading out the door.

The snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to one of their secret spots. It was past the graveyard and in a small clearing in a patch of trees. He brushed off the large stump where they normally sat. The cold seeped in through his dragon hide gloves and boots. He wrapped his wool and cashmere cloak more tightly around himself so that he'd be nice and cozy warm. Luna always wanted to be warm, so she didn't like snuggling with him if he was cold. Draco had never minded winter, snow, or ice before he got to know Luna. Since then he always needed to be warm, preferably with her in his arms. He loved the scent of her hair, the way she looked in the moonlight, and the way she always made him feel content.

He heard some muffled movement through the trees and before he had time to react, a dirty-blonde-haired figure came hurtling towards him. The force of the hug she gave him toppled him right over so they both landed in the snow. Luna giggled a bit before rolling off him. She pointed up at a nearby tree and said, "The winter will be long. Look at the shape of the icicles. They're like a palisade."

He managed to stand up so he could brush himself off. "Yes... palisade. I wanted to tell you something."

Her eyes filled with curiosity as she pulled herself up using the stump Draco had previously been sitting on. She walked over to him and swiftly kissed him before asking what it was that he wanted to tell her.

"I don't like meeting you just to snog. I think it should stop."

Despite her usual control with keeping her hurt bottled up, he could see her visibly flinch when he said this. He rushed to grab her hand, but she yanked it away.

"That came out wrong... I've been contemplating how to say it and every time it sounds horrible. I want you, Luna, more than anything else."

This however, was also the wrong thing to say, because she now looked ready to slap him.

"I didn't mean it like that either, damn it! Just open this," he said while reaching into his cloak and retrieving the gift for her. He shoved it at her and she took it.

She studied the wrappings for a second before turning her attention to the tag. A dreamy smile formed on her face as she set the gift down on the stump and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his chest. "I love you too, Draco."

The nausea and tension in his body that he had been feeling the past two months melted away. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

She brought his lips to hers by guiding his head with her mitted hands. The kiss was sweet, warm, and over much too soon for his liking. She stepped out of the embrace and tugged on his arm. "Let's head back to the castle now. I've got icicles hanging from my nose."

He smirked at the idea of icicles hanging from someone's nose. The smirk faded from his face when he glanced back at the stump and saw his gift still sitting there. "Aren't you going to get your gift before we go in?"

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot it! I'll treasure it always." She pounced on the package as if it were her prey, grasping it to her chest, hugging it close.

"When do you want to open it?"

"Open what?"

"Your gift." he replied, pointing at the box in her hands.

"You mean there's actually something in there?"

He looked incredulously at her. "Of course there is."

"I suppose that would make sense. It'd be silly to wrap up a box just so you can put a tag on it declaring your affection for me."

She looked about ready to shake it to hear what was inside, when he grabbed her wrist in a panic. "Don't do that! It's breakable!"

"Draco, even if I was to break it, I could repair it with a wave of my wand."

"The charms on it won't work even if it's repaired. They're only there one time."

Draco had barely blinked when he saw the ribbon, wrapping paper, and box go flying into the snow as Luna ripped open her gift eagerly. He was sure he had the same surprised look on his face that she normally had. She was like a little child on Christmas...

In her hands was a statue carved from moonstone. It was a Swedish Short Snout lying protectively on top of the moon.

Luna took Draco's arm and put her head to rest on his shoulder. "Thank you, Draco. It's...us."

"You're welcome. So no more running off right after we snog?"

"Of course. I just did that so that if you told me you loved me, it wouldn't be because you were out of your senses. I wanted you to be perfectly in your senses if you said those words to me."

"Then why didn't you just let me tell you before we started snogging one day?" Draco asked.

"Because I was impatient and didn't want to wait any longer to have to kiss you," Luna explained, sounding as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're insane," he teased her.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. I believe we were headed inside to thaw out." She pointed out, steering him back towards the castle.

"So we were."


End file.
